


Long May She Reign

by dragonsbeauty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bran is the villan!, D&D messed up so bad, Dark!Dany, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Non-Consensual Violence, Physical Abuse, Princess that was Promised, Resurrection, Revenge, Trying To Fix The Ending???, Ultraviolence, Violence, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsbeauty/pseuds/dragonsbeauty
Summary: Daenerys wakes in the aftermath of the seige of Kings Landing, finding her lover to have betrayed her. She vows to bring Fire & Blood to the 7 kingdoms and the world.Special shoutout to my friend Kadie who proof-read EVERYTHING ILY ♥





	1. Pray

Daenerys stared up at Jon, watching the horror and sadness fill his eyes. He had done it, Tyrion convinced him it was the only way, and yet it hurt. It hurt him to see the light slowly fading from her pale violet eyes.

Daenerys felt cold, and as if she were floating on a cloud yet surrounded by darkness. 𝐼'𝑚 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑑, 𝐽𝑜𝑛 𝑆𝑛𝑜𝑤 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒. She thought. Her mind wandered to what happened to him for a moment, then the fire swept over her.

𝐻𝑒....𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒....

But why? She wanted to break the wheel together, she didn't care if he was the true heir, she wanted to rule with him, by his side forever and always.

𝐵𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒.

Her anger bubbled up from deep inside her as though she had been a volcano, slumbering for years only to spew molten fire upon those below her. She could faintly hear chanting, in High Valyrian no less and the words tugged at her, coaxing her to follow them, and so she did.

𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑌 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒.

The words festered as she followed the sounds of the chanting, each step beneath her feet left a scorch mark. Her anger was coming to a head as she stopped before a great door, encrusted on it were depictions of dragons and their riders. She saw Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya. Then she saw herself. The door opened, bright white light blinding her vision and the chanting stopped, the door slammed shut surrounded by fire.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys let out a shrill gasp and shot up to a sitting position, her back as straight as a rod. The room around her was dimly lit and several masked figures surrounded her, wearing the red cloaks of R'Hollor. Candles covered several places in the room as she looked around she saw a familiar face.

 

"My Queen." A voice broke the silence as Kinvara and Daenerys' eyes met. Kinvara curtsied at her as Daenerys' eyes widened, the realization of what had happened became all too real and Daenerys lifted her hand to her chest, her eyes welled up with tears as she looked down, feeling the scar left behind by the dagger her "love" had left her.

. . . 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 . . . 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑔𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆...

Daenerys wanted to cry, but she willed the tears away and instead replaced them with the fire she brought back from the abyss with her. Kinvara now stood by Daenerys, offering her a Meereenese dress. Black, red and gold were the colors of House Targaryen and so was the color of the dress. The fabric clung to Daenerys' skin; it showed her chest and revealed the scar left by Jon. She would from this day forward wear the scar with pride. Kinvara draped a cloak around Daenerys' shoulders, the fabric resembled dragon scales.

 

“Come, my Queen, they await you.” Kinvara helped Daenerys off of the table where she had laid. Kinvara had braided Daenerys’s hair into one large low hanging braid. Kinvara had placed a crown plated in obsidian, with rubies adorning the tiny nooks, and golden chains that fell softly against her hair and forehead gently on Daenerys white-gold hair. Daenerys wanted to know who brought her to the red temple, but she truly cared not for whosoever was waiting for her. Nevertheless, Daenerys forced her hesitation to the side and followed Kinvara.

Sliding her feet slowly across the cool stone floor, Daenerys followed Kinvara out of the doors and outside of the room she had been in. The two went through several hallways; many were filled with praying acolytes, priests and the occasional priestess. All of whom were heavily preoccupied in prayer.

𝑊ℎ𝑜 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒...

Kinvara pushed open the doors to the front of the temple, revealing Grey Worm and the rest of her Unsullied and the Dorhraki. The Dorhraki, who at the sight of her cheered and undulated, raised their swords to her well-being and the Unsullied stamped their spears on the ground in unison. Grey Worm dropped to a knee before her, his helmet in one arm. A roar boomed across the area and a shadow fell over them all, Drogon.

𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒...

"We told them we were going to Naath, Your Grace." As Grey Worm broke down what had happened to her, Daenerys and Grey Worm walked the lines of Unsullied. He covered the betrayal of Jon Snow, how Tyrion sits as Hand to King, the appointment of Bran Stark as King of the Realm, and the secession of The North to the now 6 Kingdoms. Grey Worm then revealed that Yara Greyjoy and the prince of Dorne were still as loyal as ever, calling for the head of Jon Snow to be placed on a pike, preferably by the Unsullied. "The Greyjoys sail to Meereen Your Grace, they come to support you with word that Drogon had brought you here."

"But we are in Volantis, why would they not sail here instead? My armies are here. Not in Meereen." She stared at him, no hints of amusement could be seen in her once shining eyes. 

"They sail to receive the Second Sons and the rest of the Dorthraki that you left to watch over Meereen. Daario Naharis requests to be seen as well, Your Grace." 

Daenerys rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. At least the man could keep her other kingdoms running for her while she was away. 

𝐴𝑤𝑎𝑦..𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 "𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦"...

𝑀𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑑...

"Rally my remaining allies here then, I will have all their heads on pikes by the next moon." Daenerys, Grey Worm and Kinvara all made their way back into the temple to prepare their plans of attack. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was tired after all the walking and talking she had done; she now rested on a plush chair while her orderlies argued amongst themselves. Yara and the Prince of Dorne had reached them nary a week ago and in the time the two had been together Daenerys had found herself growing rather fond of the woman and to her delight Yara enjoyed her presence too. Daario, however, was none too pleased but he wisely kept his mouth shut to the matters of whom Daenerys bedded. 

Yara held the arm of Daenerys and planted a kiss on her forehead. "We sail tonight with the horde My Queen. We and half of our ships will land in Dorne. The other half will land on Maidenpool and we will march for Winterfell and the southern cities. Winterfell is already suffering from lack of trade with the 6 kingdoms, and the southern cities are in disarray fighting over who should be the true king. While Grey Worm takes Winterfell, I will bring forth for you an army to the gates of Kings Landing and we will sack the rest of the city. You and Drogon will never even have to leave Dragonstone." 

Daenerys shook her head, the bells adorning her braids jingled softly with each movement. "I won't sit here and let you fight my wars for me. I will take Kings Landing, burn the usurper Brandon Stark, and then I will fly north to Winterfell and incinerate Sansa Stark in her bed. From there I will fly north of The Wall and find Jon Snow and bring him to Kings Landing for his trial. THEN, we will move on and free the rest of the world from their chains." Grey Worm nodded in agreement, Yara smiled and nodded as well. 

𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒, 𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙...

Daenerys had been stopped before heading to Drogons nest by Daario who told her he had brought a gift for her and her dragon. A suit of obsidian armor, decorated with rubies, diamonds and sapphires from across the world. For Drogon, he commissioned the finest blacksmiths in Meereen to fashion a saddle and  armor plating onto Drogon, who was frustratedly, dissatisfied with the constriction of his new armor. Daenerys on the other hand, slid into her new armor with no issues at all. Her movements were not restrained by any part of the armor. In fact it moved with ease as she climbed atop Drogon and settled into the saddle. 

𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒, 𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑌 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙...𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑟𝑒𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒...

With a deafening roar Drogon leaped from his perch on the temple and took to the skies. Daenerys took a deep breath in, she had missed this feeling. She leaned forward, patting Drogons scales as if to thank him for saving her and carrying out her wishes. They flew over the bay, and soon they would land in Kings Landing, soon she thought, soon she would make them pay for what they had done to her, to her children, and to her people.


	2. Wildfire

𝐻𝑜𝑚𝑒...

Daenerys and Drogon landed on the grassy fields of Dragonstone, weary after their long journey across the narrow sea. Unbuckling the many lets that held her to the saddle, Daenerys dismounted Drogon slowly, her legs wobbly from the long ride. Her hair, however, was still as impeccable as it was when she left the nest in Volantis. As she took off her half helmet a familiar face came to greet her; the young prince of Dorne.

"Your Grace." He bowed before her. Daenerys shook her head at him and motioned for him to stand straight.

"We have work to do, there is no time for formalities. The full moon is upon us and I want Kings Landing flying my colors by the morn." The two walked the small dirt path back to the gates of her home.

"We have cleared all that was placed here by the Usurper, only those loyal to you remain. I will sail to the Blackwater with the rest of my men at your command." He held the large slate door open for Daenerys, the sound of her metal armor clinking mixed with the bells in her hair. Daenerys turned, looking back at Drogon who shook his head and neck before taking flight to circle the castle.

𝐵𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑙𝑜𝑦𝑎𝑙 𝑡𝑜 𝑢𝑠…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys stood at her war council table, an arm covered her stomach while she pressed her fingers to her forehead in irritation. "I have explained this so many times I feel as though my tongue may fall from my mouth!" She slammed her hands onto the table causing several of her leaders to jump. Daenerys' eyes were filled with a fiery determination. "You will surround the city gates and tell the innocents to evacuate the city. I will not have any unnecessary deaths this time. Tell them WE will free them, let them lead themselves instead of being forced into chains again by a child who has never led an army, never even led a country! Tell them we will rebuild what they lost or may still yet lose." She moved the miniature dragon statues to Kings Landing, flicking the wolf statue over. "Take my ships and leave me, I will burn them while they sleep."

For the rest of the day and well into the early hours of the evening Daenerys was with Drogon. She sat on the soft green grass watching him shoot small bits of flame at the ravens flying around them. She knew they were Bran, why else would more appear after Drogon would turn them to ash? Sitting here like this reminded Daenerys of the days before they took Meereen, the days she and her children spent together when they were only the size of a large dog. The ground below Daenerys rumbled as Drogon slapped the ground with his tail, an ever so apparent sign of his growing agitation with the damnable birds around them.

𝐵𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑙...

Daenerys watched as the sun slowly fell past the horizon, Gendry Baratheon walked down the dirt path. Drogon lifted his head lazily, wrapping himself around Daenerys in the off chance the boy grows brave and attempts to end her life. "Your Grace," Gendry bowed before her and offered to her a small scroll sent from a raven. "It’s from the Dornish prince, they’ve infiltrated the city and those that wished to live have fled the city to seek refuge outside the walls. Our people are feeding them soft bread and soups and clothing the children in new garb."

"And those that remain?" Her eyes scanning the paper before crumpling it up and making eye contact with Gendry.

"None my Lady, those that remain are the Kings Council, the Kings army and those who inhabit the remains of The Red Keep." Daenerys smiled, this would make leveling the city that much easier. "I've sent my men along with the Unsullied to the Keep. They are trying to treat with them, perhaps they will give us the city without a fight."

Her eyes sharpened as if a fire behind them had been ignited. "If they wanted to live they would have left the Keep. Send them a raven, tell them I am coming." Daenerys handed Gendry the slip of crumpled paper and made haste to don her armor. Gendry stayed behind her to assist his men in fitting Drogon with his armor once more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑑𝑖𝑒 𝑠𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑔... 𝐹𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐵𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑... 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝐵𝑈𝑅𝑁...

Word had reached Daenerys moments before mounting Drogon that several southern cities had already rallied to join her with the appearance of Yara Greyjoy and the Queens Fleet. Yara had sent word that they now marched for Kings Landing then on to Maidenpool to intercept the rest of the Unsullied and Dothraki on the way to Winterfell. From there they would take Winterfell, march to the western shores and await the fleet to take them to Asshai, or whatever they find beyond the western shores. Daenerys would start there and liberate the far eastern cities. When the deed was done she would return to Volantis and ride with Kinvara and Yara to Asshai and pass under the shadow as she should have many years past.

Drogon let out a bloodcurdling screech as he and Daenerys took to the skies, he let lose thick black and red flames into the clouds above them. The two flew far above the clouds where no one could see them, and soon they would be over Kings Landing.

As they neared the cities limits Drogon let out another deafening roar, Daenerys was certain that had she been on the ground she would have fallen to her knees. Yet the feeling in her chest as her last and only child circled the city made her feel almost as if she were alone. She knew better than to linger on those feelings though.

As the two circled the city, Daenerys could faintly make out the fires of her army and the civilians she had urged to take shelter. She also took note of the larger and more deadly looking scorpions that now christened the remnants of the walls around Kings Landing. Daenerys' eyes narrowed as she leaned over and viewed the Red Keep below them.

𝐷𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑦𝑠!

She willed Drogon to fall from the skies, as the two came plummeting down, the dragon poured black flames onto the keep as scorpion bolts flew past them. One barely missing Drogon’s left-wing flesh, the two swiftly veering around any bolts heading their way. Until one bolt made contact with Drogon, dead center of his chest. The dragon let out a screech, but they did not fall. The bolt had merely dented in the plates on the great dragon’s chest, barely even making a mark on the beasts scaled hide. Daenerys watched the bolt tumble to the ground; Drogon burning it and the men below them in a massive ball of flame.

Two hours is what it took Daenerys and Drogon to burn the city to ashes, yet Daenerys left the Keep standing. Drogon landed amongst the smoldering ashes in the room that had once been where the Iron Throne was kept. A new throne made of white sycamore sat in its place, with each house sigil carved ever so delicately into it. Bradon Stark sat on the throne, Tyrion Lannister stood by his side, try as he might; Daenerys spotted the look of horror on his face as she slid down from her mount and her boots made a soft "click" onto the stone.

"You stand in the...presence of King Brandon...Stark..." Tyrion belted out, Daenerys drew a sword from her side as she walked closer, and closer to Bran and Tyrion. Drogon let loose a low snarl when a Kingsguard tried to move near Daenerys.

Daenerys stood in front of Tyrion and Bran, her sword fully unsheathed as she eyed the two of them. Tyrion slowly tried backing away. "The council left you, they ran when word came that I had lived." Daenerys' eyes grew dark. 

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑑𝑖𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒...

Daenerys looked at him, her pale violet eyes filled with the rage of 1,000 erupting volcanos as Drogon reared back, his mouth opening as red and black filled his mouth then covered the room in flames. Daenerys smiled and shut her eyes as the fire covered her in familiar warmth. This wasn't the first time she had walked through the fire, and she was certain it would not be the last. Her armor, as Daario had told her; was quite fire resistant and though it would have probably withstood a regular fire, it fell away with the breath of Drogon. The sounds of Tyrion’s cries of pain and watching Bran’s body melt away pleased her. The boy had probably warged into a flock of ravens at the last moment, though he wouldn't be much of an issue to her any longer. She snickered; unless he planned to try to peck her eyes out as a bird. The thought was amusing, but what was even more amusing was visioning Drogon eating him in his pathetic state.

 

Drogon had left the keep as Daenerys cornered Tyrion. The dwarf was still alive miraculously and cowering in a corner that had not yet been touched by fire. "P-Please... I did what I thought was right."

"Convincing my lover to place a dagger in my breast was the RIGHT thing to do? Your sister brought this on herself. Your brother brought this on himself and you, you betrayed me!" Daenerys tightened her grip on the sword in her right hand as the last parts of her armor fell off and her hair fell from its braids.

"Daenerys...Plea--" Tyrion’s eyes widened as Daenerys plunged the sword into his mouth and through the back of his head. Muffled gurgling came from the man’s body as she placed a foot on him and pushed him from her blade, his body lay limp on the floor.

𝑌𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒...

 

Daenerys stayed in the throne room long enough to watch the bodies of Bran and Tyrion burn, as they turned to ash she ran her sword through them and watched the forms collapse with pleasure. The keep had caught fire and was burning to the ground as the sun came over Visenya's Hill. Daenerys gathered her armor and walked out and into the soft sunlight.

 

Drogon soon landed next to her as her army filed into the square with women, children and the remnants of the Usurpers army. Gendry came to Daenerys with a black dress with a long flowing red and golden cape adorned with dragon scalesqe fabric.

 

"Today, the Usurper has fallen and with him the last standing monument to my family’s reign of terror. No more will I let you be ruled by those who would see you live in filth and squalor. Together, we will rebuild this city and make it a place where all are welcome, where all can live peacefully." A Targaryen banner slowly fell over the walls behind her.

 

"My Unsullied and Dothraki will stay behind and protect you, they will feed you, and they will rebuild your homes. We will rebuild the world, a world without suffering; and those who would take that from you I promise, they will fall to their knees before you and beg for forgiveness!" The sounds of cheering from her army rang through the courtyard. As morning fell over the city her men had already begun helping to rebuild homes that had fallen in the previous night, a large majority were working to remove the rubble from the grounds to be re-purposed into new buildings.

 

Daenerys, however, returned to Dragonstone to prepare herself for the coming fight and the bitter cold wastes of the north and beyond the wall.


	3. The Lone Wolf Dies

"𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑤, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑙𝑓 𝑑𝑖𝑒𝑠, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑣𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑠.” 

 

The lone wolf, Sansa Stark sat in the north. She had left the 7 kingdoms after Daenerys died, after her Unsullied and those loyal to her called for Jon Snows head on a pike. She was alone; the only wolf left in Winterfell and Daenerys was coming for her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys spent the next few days following the sacking of Kingslanding at Dragonstone; unwilling to leave to see anyone but her new advisers Yara and Trystane. They spent as much time as they could planning their next attack. However, by now Daenerys was certain that Sansa would have prepped an army to protect herself. Daenerys herself however was unwilling to sacrifice any more men than she had too and commanded that they starve them out for another week. Word was that they already were low on rations and Sansa refused to eat unless the children were fed first. 

𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑞𝑢𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑡...

 

Daenerys made a face at her thoughts. When Yara and Trystane had finally left to join their forces in Maidenpool, Daenerys sought out refuge in the room she and Jon had shared together. She missed him sometimes, but the scar left on her breast was enough to change her mind. 

 

𝐻𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝐻𝐸𝑅...

𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑏𝑜𝑡ℎ 𝑠𝑢𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟...

𝐵𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑙...

𝑁𝑜...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week went by before Daenerys finally got word from Yara that she and Trystane had reached Maidenpool with the rest of her remaining forces. She also received a raven from Winterfell, demanding her troops turn back and that should she advance; her brother would make her pay. Daenerys smiled at the comment "𝑀𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐾𝑖𝑛𝑔! 𝐴𝑡𝑡𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑢𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑎𝑟𝑚𝑦!" Sansa didn't know Bran was dead, of course she didn't. Daenerys knew she was playing the game and she knew Sansa played the game very well, but she would not win this time.

 

She sent a raven to Yara detailing that should Sansa send anyone out for food, or should anyone arrive at Winterfell that they be captured and sent back to Dragonstone for "interrogating".  Daenerys had already set up her dungeons for this very purpose. The Dothraki were top of the line when it came to torture, and that was exactly what she had in store for Sansa Stark and Jon Snow.  Before sending the raven off to Yara she made a quick note on the scroll that should anyone wish to abandon the castle, let them leave, harm no woman or child. Any soldier who would raise a hand to them will answer to her for their actions. With that, she sent the raven and made her way to her war room. She would fly for Winterfell come the following night and she would leave with Sansa Stark.

𝑆𝑜𝑜𝑛...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was hardly over the horizon when Daenerys awoke the next morning; Drogon was already out screeching in protests to the armor he was fitted with yet again. Daenerys could feel it, his utmost discomfort with the armor, but she knew it would keep him safe and in the process keep herself safe. She quickly called for her cup bearer to bring her a hearty breakfast of quail eggs, bacon and bread. Once that had been done she went and fitted herself into a form fitting yet comfortable fur outfit that was similar to the one she wore during the fight with the Nights King and the White Walker....

 

𝐽𝑜𝑟𝑎ℎ...𝐼𝑓 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠...

 

Daenerys fought back the tears that welled in her eyes at the thought of Ser Jorah. He had been with her since the beginning and like that in the blink of an eye he died in her arms, just moments after the Nights King had fallen at the hands of Arya Stark. She hadn't really had time to cope with the feelings and upon seeing the dress she wore that night she held it to her face, sobbing quietly into its stained furs. 

𝑊𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑒...?

𝑂𝑓 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒...?

Daenerys lifted her head after a few minutes of crying, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained from the tears. Placing the furs back into the wardrobe, Daenerys' eyes sharpened. 

𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝐽𝑜𝑟𝑎ℎ...𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑅ℎ𝑎𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑉𝑖𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑛...𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑀𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑖...

Daenerys pulled on the black and red dyed fur outfit, the front littered in dragon scale fabric, a fluffy red furred collar surrounding her neck, wrists and her waist. She fastened her sword around her waist and over her black and red skirt, and then laced her boots under her skirt. Her silvery blonde hair contrasted so starkly with the black and red furs, it made her smile knowing that she had finally embraced her true heritage and wore her house colors. 

 

A knock at her door signaled that her food was ready, much to her delight. Daenerys sat in her chair at her bedside table as a young girl placed her plate before her. "Thank you dear. You may go." Daenerys gave her a warm smile and watched as the girl blushed softly then rushed out the door giggling. Daenerys felt a strain in her chest as her mind wondered off to Yara. She missed Yara and her head strong personality...it complimented hers so well. Daenerys let out a drawn out sigh and went about eating her food.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys spent the rest of her day placing orders on those who remained on Dragonstone, mostly just orders to keep the castle in order and maintained. Others were prepping to leave for Kings Landing to assist in rebuilding the city, as of that evening the Dothraki and Unsullied left in the city had assisted in rebuilding over 300 homes and the people that remained of the city were grateful for the help they received.  

As the sun began to fall below the horizon, Daenerys went to the grassy nest areas that Drogon frequented. The large black beast was nowhere to be seen as Daenerys stood close to the edge of the cliff and as she watched over the ocean, gleeful chirping came from the sky above her. Drogon circled twice before slowly landing, offering his mother his shoulder; but not before nuzzling her gently. 

𝑆𝑜𝑜𝑛....𝑤𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑔𝑒...

After stroking the scales under his chin, Daenerys planted a soft kiss on his snout and climbed up his shoulder onto her resting spot in the saddle. The saddle had been outfitted with travel rations and a sheathe for her sword to fit into. 

"Drogon, sōvegon!" The spines on Drogons trembled as he roared into the sky, making a run for the edge of the cliff. Drogon and Daenerys fell from the cliff, Daenerys smiling as her hair blew behind her and within an instant the two were gliding over the water at the bottom of the cliff. Drogon and Daenerys both let out a loud roar together as they flew across the water, shooting up into the clouds and then heading north.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
𝙋𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙗𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙; 𝙚𝙭𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚 𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙬. 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙠.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys and Drogon made it the suburbs of Winterfell as the sun began to lazily rise over the mountains. Drogon blew bouts of thick black and red fire across the sky as they neared the castle; her men below on the hills were rallying as they heard the great beast let out a deafening roar. Daenerys had Drogon circle the castle a few times as archers began to man the walls. Daenerys cried out in rage and drew her sword; Drogon answered her call with fire along the walls of Winterfell. The walls crumbled before her.

 

It only took the duo 20 or so minutes before the innards of the great castle were laid bare to her men, and they now stood between the vast blankets of snow and the soon destroyed castle. Drogon soon landed on the top of the tallest tower of Winterfell, his weight causing the tower to creak and moan as it slowly crumbled beneath him.  The tower slowly crumbled with the two on it into the courtyard, Drogon moving off of it after the two were safely on the ground.  "Bring me their lords!" Daenerys screamed as her men worked their ways into the walls of Winterfell. They were met with thin looking foot soldiers that fell quickly at the hands of Daenerys' men.

 

Daenerys dismounted Drogon as they neared the Godswood; she knew Sansa would be waiting for her there as the crypts had been under renovations since the fight with the Army of the Dead. Drogon made quick work of the large gated door that protected the Godswood, and as Daenerys walked through the fire and into the clearing several men charged her.

 

Drogon shrieked at them, grabbing two in his mouth and shaking them until one’s torso fell apart; his innards spilling across the white snow. The other was dashed onto the stone wall behind them. The other men dropped their weapons and dropped to their knees as Daenerys walked by. There she was, sitting on the marble bench under the weeping Godswood. Sansa wore her white dress and direwolf crown. Daenerys smiled as she stood from her perch and turned to her.

𝐹𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦....𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑙𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤ℎ𝑜𝑟𝑒...

 

𝐾𝐼𝐿𝐿 𝐻𝐸𝑅  
Daenerys studied her quickly before sheathing her sword and grabbing Sansa by her red braided hair. "Stop! What...?? What are you doing??? You crazy dragon whore!" Sansa shrieked as Daenerys took a dagger from her side and cut the red locks from Sansas head; a scream coming from her mouth as Daenerys cut too close to the scalp and a chunk of flesh came with it.

 

"You betrayed me!" Daenerys screamed at her, dragging her through the snow; droplets of blood falling on the snow below them. "I sacrificed my people for you! I came here for you because of your brother! I brought you food, my armies, my CHILDREN!" Daenerys threw her to the ground.

𝐾𝐼𝐿𝐿 𝐻𝐸𝑅

"The north has no alliances with you! We owe you nothing." Sansa sobbed softly holding the side of her head that was now barren of hair and some flesh.

 

"You owe me everything! Because of you, Jon killed me. If you had kept your mouth shut we could have been sisters, we could have ruled together. I the 6 kingdoms and you the north! But here you are" Daenerys motioned to the blood on the snow, and the smoke behind her. "THIS never would have happened and your people wouldn't have had to suffer."

𝐾𝐼𝐿𝐿 𝐻𝐸𝑅

"I will not kneel to you when my brother should be--" Sansa didn't even finish the sentence as Daenerys' pale white hand came crashing across her face.

 

"You will shut your mouth. I'm not here for you to plea to me why I shouldn't kill you. I'm not here to kill you actually." Daenerys smiled, grabbing Sansa by the hair again, this time however Sansa tried fighting back. In response to her trying to pry her hand from Sansa’s little head, Daenerys slashed at her with the dagger in her free hand, she caught Sansa in the hand and off came her ring and pinky fingers.

𝑁𝑜...

Sansa screamed, her sobbing grew louder as she fell to her knees and weakly tried pulling her head from the white haired womans hands. "Whatever you are going to do to me, just do it."

Daenerys sneered at her as the two neared Drogon. "You will see what I have in store for you, in time." Jerking her arm forward Daenerys threw Sansa at Drogon’s feet then climbed up his shoulder and into her saddle. "Take her."  With that, Drogon scooped Sansa up in his talons and the three took to the skies. For a while Sansa screamed as Drogon tightened his grip on her, after a while though the screaming stopped. Daenerys assumed perhaps he had crushed her, or perhaps the sheer force of them flying had sent her into shock; either way Daenerys did not care and they made way for Dragonstone.

𝑀𝑎𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒𝑟...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours later the three landed on Dragonstone, Daenerys commanded Sansa to be thrown into the dungeons and fed upon their arrival. Daenerys dismounted Drogon and assisted her men in removing the dragon’s armor and returning it to the blacksmiths to be fixed in places that had been damaged. Daenerys then returned to her quarters; it would be a week, two and a half at most for when her army would return. She had specifically told Yara to appoint a new Warden in the North, preferably someone who would remain loyal to her. Not to mention to make it clear that the North would remain independent, with trade lines returning swiftly to help aid in rebuilding Winterfell.

 

Later in the evening Daenerys visited Sansa in the dungeon. They had chained her to the wall where she now huddled against the cold stone floor whimpering. She cried out trying to move away from Daenerys as she walked closer. "I brought you food, and a blanket. You'll need it." Daenerys sat the plate on the ground on top of a gray wool blanket.

 

"The following weeks will not be any kinder too you, I suggest you eat or I will have my men force feed you." Daenerys gave the whimpering woman a cold glare then walked out of the cell; a large Dothraki with a braid to his buttocks locked the door behind her as she walked out.

 

Daenerys would return to her war council room and place a dragon statue on Kings Landing and Winterfell. She then moved her final statue to the wall where she would go next to find her old lover.

𝐼'𝑚 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝐽𝑜𝑛 𝑆𝑛𝑜𝑤...


	4. Mercy in Her Eyes

𝐿𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑜𝑓 𝑑𝑢𝑡𝑦.

It had been nearly a month since Daenerys had taken to the skies and destroyed what remained of Winterfell, but in the back of Daenerys' mind, she knew she wasn't yet done with her revenge. In her mind's eye, she saw what came after when she would once more take to the skies and seek out her former lover. Those thoughts made her feel uneasy, the thought of having to end ℎ𝑖𝑠 life. She still felt something for him, or at least she thinks she still does. Daenerys sighs, sitting on the throne of Dragonstone. They hadn't sent word to her for nearly a week on the progress of rebuilding King's Landing. Daenerys herself had told them to make it a priority to rebuild the smallfolk back up and provide them with anything and everything they asked for. She had even visited several times, walking among them and conversing with them. While some still were weary, many others were grateful and thanked her for all she had done.

Daenerys leaned back on the stone seat and shut her eyes, visions of Jon holding her at the waterfall soon turned to see the cold gaze of the wolf as he thrust the dagger into her heart. A dainty hand grazed the area over her still sore wound and the warmth in her chest soon turned to anxiousness and cold like the winds in the north. She needed to confront this feeling soon and before her former lover gained the strength to end her life again...

Daenerys let out a slow breath as she looked over at her mantle, looking over 4 dragon eggs that were placed on a metal cradle. One was a lavender color, one was as dark as the kettle itself, one was golden, and the last was as silver as the moon. She smiled and ran her fingers over them...

S𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑛

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daenerys had taken counsel from her advisors for nearly a week on what to do with the so-called "Queen in the North" who was still in the dungeons of Dragonstone. The red-headed woman was proving to be a bit harder to break than Daenerys had expected, it’s almost as if the woman greeted death. Sighing, Daenerys pushed her chair back from the table and dismissed her advisors. "Leave me, rally my armies and march for the wall." She made eye contact with Yara who lingered as the rest left.

"Your Grace, please wait..." Yara paused as she walked closer to Daenerys, holding a scroll in her hand. A raven had come from The Wall and it bore the Targaryen sigil. "It's from him your grace, he wishes to come south and pay for his crimes." Yara handed the scroll to Daenerys whose face had a slight smile on it.

𝐓𝐨 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐐𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐃𝐚𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐬 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐇𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐓𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐞𝐧,

𝐈, 𝐀𝐞𝐠𝐨𝐧 𝐓𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲 𝐉𝐨𝐧 𝐒𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐛𝐦𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮. 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐋𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞.

Daenerys held the paper tenderly, something stirring inside her chest at his beautiful handwriting. She felt her eyes close as she held the paper to her bosom. "Yara, when he arrives bring him to me. Unharmed."

"Understood, Your Grace." Yara quickly left and made her way to the shipyard to make way for Kings Landing, to inform Ser Davos and the others to prepare for Jon’s return. She didn't have to ask Daenerys what she had in mind; the answer was clear on her face when she left.

Daenerys, however; sat in her chair and quickly scribbled on a small strip of parchment which she intended to have sent back to Jon.

𝐽𝑜𝑛 𝑆𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑜𝑓 𝐻𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑆𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑘;

𝐼 𝑒𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑦 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑖𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑔𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑡𝑜 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑒.

𝐷𝑎𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑠 𝑆𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑏𝑜𝑟𝑛 𝑜𝑓 𝐻𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑇𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑎𝑟𝑦𝑒𝑛.

Why should she acknowledge his heritage when even HE didn't want to? She wondered why now, after she had been killed by his hand, why would he do this. She scoffed, pushing the thought to the back of her head.

Daenerys rolled the parchment into a neat bundle and sealed it with her own wax, the three-headed dragon sigil engrained in the blood-red wax and proceeded to push back her chair and stand. She would make her way to the raven tower and have it sent immediately back to Jon.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had nearly two months since Daenerys had received word of Jon’s return to Kings Landing, and in that time Daenerys had been hard at work in the capital. She had ordered that the rest of The Red Keep be burned to the ground. Of course, she evacuated the city while she let Drogon go at it. He seemed rather pleased with himself afterward, perching on top of the smoldering rubble for hours afterward. She snickered softly hearing one of the Dothraki mention the "Monumental shit" the dragon had left for them in the debris.

The people of Kings Landing still were getting used to seeing Drogon circle the city, though many children had come to the city square to meet her and him while they passed out food to the poor and sickly. It had been long since she ordered the small folk homes and local buildings be rebuilt, some were more glorious than they had been when she arrived. She had ordered schoolhouses be built, and apothecary shops to teach them how to care for their wounds.

Dany held the hands of several children who had littered her hair with small white and blue flowers; their scream giggling filled the air. Drogon was laid up across the courtyard bathing in the sun and grumbling at the children who were playing with his tail. He let out a trill to his mother as if begging her to call them off so he could nap in the sunlight, but instead Daenerys smiled and went to join them.

After nearly two hours of being pestered, Drogon finally got up and several children screamed as he did so. He huffed at them, giving them soft purrs as he stretched out his wings and jumped up into the air to fly up into the sky and circle the city. Several children hand their hands to the sky reaching for him, Daenerys patted their heads.

"Come children, back to your mothers. It is nearly dark, they will be worried." Daenerys smiled softly at them and held her hand to her abdomen, she longed to feel her womb quicken with life but she knew it wouldn't ever happen again. Instead of lingering on the thoughts, Dany watched the children scatter leaving her alone in the courtyard. The Unsullied that accompanied her soon joined her side and walked her back to the castle which had been turned to rubble; she stood at the bottom of the giant staircase and watched as her men worked tirelessly to rebuild her own castle.

The chill of the evening wind made her skin get goose bumps as she looked over the work that had been done of the former Red Keep, luckily for her the work had been started right away for a place for her to stay in the capital. Dany’s eyes wandered up above them to the reddish-orange sky, she spotted the tail of Drogon as he made his last rounds for the night before heading to his nest, a smile creeping across her face.

Thoughts of their soon to be family, the baby dragons she would soon birth into this world, and the people they would eventually free from the chains of masters all across the globe. Her mind wondered, thoughts of the places she may see, the things she would find on their eventual travels. She thought of the things she would see in Asshai, Sothryos, and the other regions she had yet to see in her time alive. Dany had decided she would make a point of visit Valyria, the home of her long gone ancestors. 

She had lost herself in her daydreaming when Grey Worm came up to her to announce that Jon would arrive sometime tomorrow in the morning and they had already sent troops out to escort him into the city. 

She smiled and nodded to him. 

"Then tomorrow we will have our trial. We will have our justice." She would give him the "justice" he had given her and she would love every moment of it. Bidding Grey Worm farewell, Dany made her way to her chambers to rest for the night and prepare to the events that would follow tomorrow.

As Dany and her guards made their way to the Queen’s chambers, one of Danys handmaids joined them. The young Dothraki girl followed Dany into the room and stood behind her as she sat in her chair. She sat in silence deep in her thought as another girl came in with food and placed it on the table next to them. Dany smiled at the girl and went to pick a grape off the platter. 

The two girls chatted back and forth about a few things as the girl upbraided Danys hair then brushed it out and put lavender rosebud oil into her hair, massaging it from root to tip into her scalp. Daenerys let out a long sigh as she relaxed for the first time in months. 

𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘯...𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦!

Daenerys yawned as the girl finished her hair and left the room. She yawned again shortly after, then stood and picked up the small platter of food and took it to her bed. Quickly hopping in, she lay there picking apart the cheeses and the honeyed bread until she was content with the food. She wasn't going to deny that she was a picky eater; in fact she demanded her food not touch when it was served and this was much to the dismay of those around here. She sighed, recalling a time when Ser Jorah had scolded her for it.

Daenerys frowned; her mind lingered on Jorah, then Missandei, and then her children who she had lost. She missed them and the feeling in her chest did not ease it a bit. She wondered if she had done right by them, if they would be proud of her and what she’s done. Surely Missandei would be, especially with that little bitch Sansa in the dungeons of Dragonstone. Jorah would have told her to see reason, but...why see reason when you've attempted so and with nothing to show for it but a scar, and yet another dead child? It mattered not, soon Jon would return to her as she planned. Soon she thought...Soon....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daenerys woke the next morning, her hand covered in honey butter. She had fallen asleep with the food next to her. Had she truly been that tired? So much so that she would fall asleep with food in her bed? She smiled and wiped the butter off onto a cloth on her table by the bed. Shortly afterwards she heard a knock on the door.

"Your Grace? Jon Snow is nearing the gates." It was Yara, after another knock she entered the room. Daenerys stood there staring at her as she wiped her hand. "Is...everything alright?" Yara eyed her and then the bed, trying to hide a smile as she spotted the hand imprint in the small plate of butter which has been cut into neat pats but was now smeared all over the place. 

"Everything is fine Yara, thank you for coming to let me know." Daenerys giggled softly and tossed the cloth at Yara, who caught it and tossed it into the small pile of clothing which was set to be taken for cleaning. 

"I will call for your handmaids to come and prepare you for his arrival." Yara padded over to Daenerys and placed a hesitant kiss on her forehead, brushing hair behind Danys ear. "Once this is over, we can truly be happy." 

"Truly..." Daenerys smiled at her touch, nuzzling her face into the side of her hand. It was nice to get to be herself around Yara, and it was even better that Yara did not expect anything grand in return from her. The two shared that moment before Yara finally pulled away and turned to leave the room.

"I will see you in the courtyard Dany." Yara smiled at her and shut the door quietly as she left. Daenerys sighed and pouted a bit before going and sitting at her vanity chair. While she waited for her handmaids she went ahead and brushed her hair out. The ends were a bit fluffy from the dry brush but she cared not and as her first handmaid came through the door she already was thinking of all the ways she was going to exact her revenge.

Neira was the name of the Dothraki girl who came in and braided her hair that day, and that day her hair was braided similarly to how it had been in her final days in Meereen, long silver curls fell between her shoulder blades as six thick braids came up from around her face and formed a spiral around the back of her head. Once the braids were set Neira went about adorning her hair with bells and several jewels, and then her crown. 

The crown itself was nothing special, despite the fact it looked similar to dragon scale and the front was encrusted with the heads of three dragons, each with ruby eyes and what looked to be orchid flower designs around them. The middle of each flower was set with a shining amethyst stone. 

Once her hair and crown were done, Daenerys went to her boudoir and pulled out a long, billowy white dress. Neira assisted Dany in getting herself into the dress which allowed her hair to rest on her shoulders with no resistance. The dress was open shoulder and hung around the tops of her arms while the front gave her a plunging neckline which showed a small portion of the scar that Jon had left her.

The bodice of the dress was encrusted with fabric that mimicked dragon scales, some were black and some were red but nonetheless the design was eerie and beautiful. The sleeves of the dress were slit on the front and back but cuffed around her wrists; the rest flowed around her hips and legs into a beautiful river of white silk.

Daenerys slid into a pair of white boots and then made her way out of her room after looking at herself in the mirror for a moment. When she finally made it to the courtyard a large portion of her army and the smallfolk had gathered there in awe of the rumored Targaryen King that murdered their Queen. Several people threw things at him, yelling slurs and other terrible things at him as he and his small convoy passed by.

Daenerys heard Drogon screeching nearby, his shadow covered the courtyard for a moment as he flew by, and then circled back around to land behind his mother his neck rumbled as he growled while lifting his head and bearing his teeth as Jon came up the steps to the courtyard.

Dany held her hands together at her waist as she usually did when meeting others, a way to show them she is the one in charge here. Her queenly facade as she heard Missandei once described it as she had made fun of her one night way back when...Danys thoughts trailed off for a moment before she stared down at Jon who was kneeling before her.

Daenerys didn't speak the entire time he stood there, they were all talking but it was almost as if she couldn't quite hear them. All she could think of when she saw him was the waterfall, how they had been before...but the pain and the betrayal were still fresh in her mind.

"Silence yourself; you will have time to explain it all at your trial, Jon Snow." She finally interrupted Jon as he was standing there, trying to explain to her everything and win his case. She watched as his eyes left her face and to her chest, the look on his face felt like she had been stabbed there once again. Was it remorse he felt? When he reached out to grab her hand she yanked it away. "Do not touch me, you've no right anymore."

"Dany, please." He begged almost, it struck a nerve with Daenerys. Her nose wrinkled as it did when she got angry, she looked away from him "Take him to his quarters and make sure he stays there until I say otherwise. Send a raven for Sansa to be brought here at once. I want her to see the trial." Grey Worm and a Dothraki man named Vrozzo stepped forward and escorted Jon away while Yara who had stood beside her went to send a raven off. She looked as Jon was walking away with the two other men and their eyes met for a moment as he turned back to look at her.

𝑆𝑜𝑜𝑛...𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑐𝑒...


	5. Stay With Me

𝑫𝒂𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒔𝒍𝒊𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒊𝒕𝒔 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒕, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒂𝒑𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒖𝒏𝒄𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒕𝒉 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒍𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒑𝒔. 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒘 𝑱𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒎𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅. 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒉 𝒏𝒐 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒉. 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒇𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅, 𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒓𝒖𝒍𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓. 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 𝑱𝒐𝒏 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒄𝒓𝒚 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒂 𝒎𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒇 𝒂 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝑫𝒓𝒐𝒈𝒐𝒏 𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔. 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝑱𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒔 𝑫𝒓𝒐𝒈𝒐𝒏 𝒏𝒖𝒅𝒈𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒐𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥, 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵...

𝑨𝒔 𝑫𝒓𝒐𝒈𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑰𝒓𝒐𝒏 𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒆, 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒕𝒉, 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒐𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑹𝒆𝒅 𝑾𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒚 𝒆𝒏𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒕. 𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑫𝒓𝒐𝒈𝒐𝒏 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒖𝒑 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒄𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅. 𝑱𝒐𝒏, 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒅𝒊𝒐𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕. 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒍𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒇 𝑫𝒓𝒐𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆.

Daenerys woke in a cold sweat, she quickly sat up and her silver hair fell around her shoulders. Her dream had felt so real, of course that was real but it was almost as if she were reliving her "last" moments. She felt someone stir next to her and a quick look in her panic revealed it to be Yara. The Ironborn woman was topless and fast asleep, a small sliver of spittle clung to the corner of her mouth. Daenerys felt her panic slowly fade away as she snuggled up into the woman's arms. Yara who was deeply asleep grunted and rolled to embrace Daenerys in her arms to which Dany smiled. 

The sunlight peeked out from the slowly swaying sheer curtains that covered the large doorways and the windows. A knock on the door prompted Dany to cover the two in a downy blanket that she had pushed down to her knees. It was Grey Worm with Arya Stark who looked to be in handcuffs. Daenerys nudged Yara in the side until she woke up looking more disgruntled than Arya did. 

"Your Grace, this one was caught sneaking into the castle. She told the hand maidens she was going to free Sansa and Jon, the girl also mentioned something about scaled eggs." Grey Worm had a disgusted look on his face as he pushed Arya forward and onto her knees. "Shall I kill her here?" 

"That HURTS you know." The small girl mewed as her knees hit the stone floor with an audible thud. She looked at Daenerys, a sense of pleading almost was hidden behind them as the two met the others gaze.

Daenerys shook her head and brought a finger to her chin as she thought of what to do. "No, feed her and put her in a room with a bath and new clothing. Send me my handmaids as well; I'd like a bath before we take Arya to see her brother and sister." Yara’s mouth was open a bit; she seemed unable to believe that Daenerys was going to just let the girl go when she had attempted to free her prisoners. Grey Worm however, nodded and freed Arya from the shackles and pulled her up. The look on Arya’s face was shock and confusion as she looked at Daenerys one more time before she was escorted out of the room. 

Yara softly brushed Dany’s left shoulder with her fingers, brushing strands of hair out of the way to place a soft kiss where her fingers had just been. "Why did you let her go? She could have tried to kill you." Yara’s fingers slid down the back of Dany’s arm as she then plopped herself back onto the feathery pillows her head once rested on before being rudely woken up.

Daenerys smiled and leaned back onto Yara on the bed. "Did you see the look in her eyes? She was terrified, of what I'm not entirely certain but, we could gain something from learning it don't you think?" Dany took Yara’s hand in hers and held it tenderly, her mind wandering off to the thoughts of how sweet she had been with Yara and how their relationship had felt so much...safer than any she had been in before. "I think something has happened to her and she’s not acting in her right mind. The last I had heard she was half a world away on her way west of Westeros, perhaps she found something and came to tell us." Daenerys smiled and let out a little yawn as her handmaids came through the door. 

Today would be one she would remember for many years to come...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daenerys and Yara had bathed together and then dressed together. One of Danys handmaids had taught Yara how to braid her hair before the two left to go to their morning meetings with the small folk. Today Daenerys was dressed in a flowing black and red dress, her crown matched with it perfectly and Yara stood at her side as always. She had been named Hand Of The Queen since their return to Kings Landing. Between talking to the people of her kingdom, she and Yara threw playful jokes and insults to one another. 

Several hours after meeting with the people for the day, Daenerys and Yara went to meet with Arya. 

The girl had been pacing in her room all morning according to her posted guards. When Daenerys entered the room Arya stopped dead in her tracks. "You need to evacuate the city." She spoke frantically, almost as if she could see some unseen ghost or entity. 

"Leave my city? Why? What do you know Arya Stark. Or are you Bran Stark, come to kill me for exacting my revenge?" Daenerys stood calmly with Yara just inches away from her, hand on the silver and brown hilt of her sword. Arya made a face at her, almost as if she were insulted by the fact Daenerys would even hint that Bran had taken over her mind, but for a moment her expression changed. What if he had? Surely after what happened in Asshai...

"Please, let me take Jon and Sansa away, to Essos if you want, we will never come back. Something is coming; my men and I saw it when we reached the shores of Asshai." Daenerys felt her ears ringing when Arya said the word "Asshai", it was something she had heard many times before. Mostly from Quaithe the shadow bender she had met is Quarth. "Please, you have to believe me. Bran is alive, I don't know what you did when you came back but he took the body of...of some THING in Sothoryos. He murdered EVERYONE in Asshai, we barely made it to sea when..." Arya’s eyes filled with tears. "I didn't know, I didn't know he would do that. He came back in another body and found me and then he just..." Arya began sobbing, Daenerys frowned and came up to her and placed her arms around the small girl. 

"Quiet now, we will protect you though I cannot promise the well-being of your brother and sister. You understand they've wronged me do you not?" Daenerys could feel Arya stiffen as the words came out of her mouth. "I suppose, until we figure out what’s going on they may live, but if you attempt to escape with them I will come for you, I will fly to the end of the world and I will destroy all of you. Do you understand? I will only give them this one last chance." Ayra softened a bit with these words, he body seemed to calm itself the longer she stayed in Daenerys' arms. 

Yara came up behind Dany and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned as the two gazed down at the frightened girl. "Come you two, let us go to the garden and speak of what happened, somewhere not so confined and cramped." Yara seemed to still be a bit uncertain of the girl, especially since their last meeting but if Daenerys was going to trust her, she would try to as well. 

"Send for Sansa and Jon as well, I think we should call for Gendry, Ser Davos and the others too." Daenerys sighed and she ran a hand over Arya’s head as she pulled away afterwards and waited for them to begin the walk to the gardens. Daenerys entwined her arm with Arya’s and walked with Yara to the gardens, the three stopped along the way to inform Grey Worm and the others where to meet them. Daenerys wouldn't deny it if someone had asked if she could just stuff Jon’s mouth shut but of course she needed all the help she could get if this were to be true. 

Daenerys sat at the head of the table next to Arya and Yara. She sat still while holding hands with Yara who sat on the opposite side of Arya. Sansa and Jon arrived first, since she would be giving them another chance she had asked her handmaids to clean them up. Sansa was wearing a grey and silver dress with her hair braided to the side in an attempt to hide the damage Daenerys had done to the girl, it had healed but the hair grew slowly. Jon sat next to Sansa; Daenerys had demanded he be put in Targaryen garb since he had addressed himself as one. Daenerys however didn't feel it was appropriate, especially since he had no right, he didn't grow up a Targaryen as she had. She felt angry and clenched her hand in Yara’s for a moment. Yara responded with a gentle squeeze and a small kiss to the cheek that soothed her rage. 

Shortly after Sansa and Jon’s arrival, the rest of her people joined them, each taking a seat around a table in the garden that Daenerys had rebuilt nearly two months ago. Once everyone was seated Daenerys stood up from her chair. "I've gathered you all here so that we may discuss a matter most important, Arya has brought to my attention that the usurper Bran Stark lives. He lives and has taken over the mind and body of some...monstrosity. Arya says it’s something from Sothoryos, she called it a lizard that walked on two legs but could run on four. I think perhaps she should explain the rest." 

Daenerys motioned for Arya to stand and she did so hesitantly, as if Bran would show at any moment and strike her down. "I don't...I'm not sure what it is, I've read a lot about the creatures in Sothoryos, and a lot of them carry deadly diseases, some could wipe out an entire continent if left untreated. From the time we saw Bran at the port in Leng to the time we stopped in Asshai on our way home he just...wasn't right. He could walk again and he was acting...weird. Once we made it to Asshai he left for nearly two weeks and when he came back he just...went crazy. He became a huge lizard man, the claws alone..." Her voice cracked a bit as she continued. “They were longer than my entire arm. It was like he had turned into a basilisk from the Yi Ti jungles but mixed with the savage lizard men of Sothoryos. I'm convinced that’s where he's come from, he could've been lying of course but what's that matter now...But that's not the point!" Arya slammed her hands on the table. "When he turned into that...THING he could, I don't know how to describe it...He could control people. These people just...ripped each other limb from limb and then he ATE them. By the time we were on the sea he had become just this...massive blob of…people?" 

Jon was the first to voice his opinion. "So how are we to know if this is even an issue? If he tries to come to the city we kill him with Drogon, it’s no big deal." Jon scoffed at Arya, a look of disbelief on his face. 

"Jon, you don't understand. When he killed those people they became a part of him. He destroyed Asshai! The city is gone! Thousands of years of history, GONE in the blink of an eye." Arya was on the brink of tears at this point. 

Sansa then chimed in trying to calm her sister. "I think we should call for the maesters from The Citadel, clearly this is something we've never seen before. Maybe they will have answers for the questions we have." Sansa laid her hands on the table discreetly and leaned forward, shooting Daenerys a dirty look as she placed a hand on Arya's. "It's okay Arya; you're safe with us now." Daenerys' eyes narrowed at Sansa who had flashed her several looks the entire time they'd been sitting there.

"I'll have ravens sent to every hold in Westeros and one sent to The Citadel. I'll send one to Meereen as well and have Daario send me the Wise men from each city and instruct them to bring with them wise men from Yi Ti and a port near Sothoryos so we may use their collective knowledge as best we can. Until then I suggest we call our banners and prepare for the worst." Daenerys stood from her seat, pressing the tips of her fingers into the wood of the table leaving small indentions with the tips of her nails. "If we are to believe he's used some sort of shadow binding magic, or something he learned in Sothoryos we should prepare in any way we can." Daenerys shot a look at Jon and Sansa, her violet eyes like sharpened daggers. "I had hoped I could save them for when I burned the two of you, but with how it seems I won't get to I suppose I'll hatch them now." 

"Hatch, Your Grace?" Ser Davos chimed in, one old grey eye brow raised in a questioning look. "Do you mean to tell me you have found more dragon eggs?" 

"I do and I have and I will birth them tonight in the courtyard for all of Kings Landing to see. They will see what I have brought for them. My children will protect their children and their children's children for thousands of years to come and if we're lucky they will replenish the population of dragons for my family for centuries. I will bring back the reign of House Targaryen and this country and all other countries will prosper for all time." Her voice was as confident as ever as she proudly told them of her plan; Sansa looked at her in intense suspicion.

"How are we to know you won't turn out like your father and try to burn us all then?" Sansa finally spat out. "I mean, look what you did to me at the Burning of Winterfell. You destroyed my family home! House Stark has been the regnant seat of the North since the first men." 

"Yes and the first men destroyed the lives of the people who lived here first; I've given a more deserving people a seat at Winterfell, which is being rebuilt. It will be magnificent and on par with what Kings Landing once was, while I will make Kings Landing and my ancestral home Dragonstone the main port and capital of Westeros and the world." As Daenerys spoke Drogon could be heard off in the distance, screeching as if to prove a point. "If you do not wish to live in my new world, then I have no problems letting you burn and die in your old one." 

Sansa clenched her fist but didn't say another word, only nodded at Daenerys after their fight was over. 

"You all know what needs to be done." Yara stood and leaned on the table, still holding onto Daenerys' hand. "Go on then! Do your jobs. Be quick about it." With that, everyone quickly got up from their seats and scattered. Yara turned to two guards behind her and Dany. "Watch Sansa and Jon, if they try to flee the city I want to know and I want them brought to me and Daenerys. Are we understood?" The men nodded and walked off.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several days had already gone by since Daenerys had ordered that the people be brought to Kings Landing and the smaller holds that were surrounding the city were sent things to assist in them holding for the people of Westeros. Dany however was upset, she had wanted to birth the dragons days ago but her council wouldn't allow it, not until they were ready.

"I don't care what you want; you do not know how to raise baby dragons! I've raised Drogon from my breast till this day! If we hatch them now they'll be large enough to breathe fire by the time anything ever happens. For all we know it could be years before Bran comes to Westeros. It could be days as well and Drogon alone may not be enough be it that he’s nearly the size of Balerion, it makes no difference when the monster we may be fighting can grow in size to amount of the people and things it eats!" Daenerys slammed her hands on the table before her in outrage. 

Jon stood before her trying to convince her not to hatch the eggs yet. "Dany please listen..." 

Daenerys could feel her rage flowing inside of her. Ser Barristan had once called it ‘The Rage of Aegon the Conqueror’. "NO. You listen. I am the Queen, My people need me, I will protect them, I will birth these dragons and they’ll be free with Drogon. In less than six months they'll be the size of ponies, within the year they’ll be the size of a fully grown horse if not even bigger. I don't need someone who broke their oath to me to tell me how to do things and I certainly don't care for your counsel either. We are not betrothed anymore; I want nothing to do with you. Leave me!" Her words cut like a sharp knife through a loaf of bread. The look on her face was twisted and cruel; she had meant every word of what she said. Jon sat in his chair and rubbed his temples furiously.

"Why, why must you bring it up? Why can't we just go back to how we were Dany?" He looked at her with sad eyes. 

"Because, you killed me. Does a man that kills his own wife in cold blood deserve to be loved? You killed me and then ran away and when I came back and word spread not once did you come to me for forgiveness, only AFTER I took up Kings Landing. You don't want me, you want what I have. Old Gods hear me, I wish you and I had never met. Rhaegal would still be alive…" She choked back her tears and turned away. Yara who had been sitting across the room got up and came over to Daenerys and embraced her in her arms tenderly. 

"It's alright Daenerys, deep breaths." Yara patted her back as Daenerys burst into tears for the first time since she had been brought back by Kinvara. "I think it’s best if you leave and go back to your quarters and never bring this up to her again." 

Jon pushed his chair back in anger, his face scrunched in a scowl as he left the room. He knew he had lost her.

Daenerys and Yara stood in silence for a while before Daenerys finally felt her tears dry on her face. She had no idea why this had happened, and so suddenly. Her grief for the loss of not only Viserion but Rhaegal as well was eating away at her. She never truly had gotten to mourn them or the loss of her sweet Missandei. "I miss them...I wish they could come back." 

Yara patted her head softly. "I know, I know you miss them. But they're with Rhollor now, they wait for you too Daenerys. I'm certain they'll be watching over you." Yara placed a soft kiss on her head and ran her thumb over the small area under her eyes to brush away her drying tears. 

"Tomorrow I will start the pyre for the new dragons. Tomorrow my people will see what kind of queen they follow now; I'll give them a reason to believe in me...I'll show them why Missandei and the others followed me." She clenched her fists into little shaking balls and Yara smiled down at her. 

"We will bring them together Daenerys. I'll be by your side until the end of my days. I promise you." Yara placed a firm kiss on Daenerys' lips and when the two finally parted they went to prepare for the next night and the birthing of a new line of dragons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what yall think be it in the comments or on twitter💕💕
> 
> any homophobic comments will be reported and deleted thanks 😘


	6. Wake The Dragon

Daenerys has spent the previous night with Yara, the two confiding in each other their secrets. Daenerys told Yara about Viserys and his abuse, the home she wanted to go back to in Braavos, and the lemon tree that sat outside of her window. She told her of Drogo, of Daario, and of Jon. Her heart aching at the mention of their fisrt night alone together on the boat. 

"You sound like you miss him." Yara reached up to Danys face and brushed her hair behind her ear. "You should talk to him." Yara smiled softly at her, the corner of her mouth creasing as it did when she gave that one-sided smile of hers. "I love you Daenerys, I know you know that. If you think you still love him, I would rather you be happy with him than stay with me and be unhappy." With her other hand, Yara ran her thumb over the top of Danys hand. 

"No. He BETRAYED me Yara. If I went back it would be all the same I fear. How can I trust a man who allowed someone who had betrayed me and had broken my trust so many times before? He listened to Tyrion for Rhollor's sake! Tyrion convinced him to kill me, who is to say Sansa or someone else won't try to do the same again?" Daenerys could feel her hands shaking in anger. 

𝐾𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦'𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛...

𝑵𝑶. 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕, 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒀𝒂𝒓𝒂.

Daenerys shook her head a little bit before removing herself from the bed they had been laying in. The sun had been slowly rising for some time now, and today was the day they would birth her dragons. Her wardens had gathered some of the worst criminals from the dungeons who had survived the attack on Kings Landing and had them tied up in a large structure on the outskirts of the city. 

Yara slid out of bed and came up behind Daenerys, sliding an arm around her waist and nuzzling her chin unto the cranny on Danys neck. "No matter what you decide to do, I'll always be by your side Dany. I promise." Yara slid her other arm around Danys waist and placed kisses on her cheek. "I believe in you Dragon Queen." 

Daenerys giggled and rested her hands over Yaras. "Yes and now we must prepare for the rest of the day. Come lets go have a bath prepared." 

𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑜...𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time it was midday Daenerys and Yara had just finished preparing for the ceremony. Daenerys was dressed in the white gown she met Jon in when he surrendered himself in the courtyard, Yara stood beside her clad in a beautiful dark green tunic with a breastplate molded out of onyx. the sigil of House Greyjoy was embolden on it with the 3-headed dragon of House Targaryen on her shoulders. Over her heart was a 3-headed dragon pin which had been melded into the hand of the Queen pendant. She stood with her hand on her sword at all times to protect Daenerys. 

Daenerys had placed the dragon eggs into the center of the small structure which was lined with vagrants and defilers, several of whom were yelling obscenities at Daenerys. 

"THE MAD QUEEN WILL KILL US ALL!" one screamed as she walked by, she paid no attention at all.

"INBRED DRAGON WHORE!" Another yelled and spit at her to which Yara treated with a elbow to the nose. 

"YOU'LL BURN WITH US YOU CUNT." Another cried out as a Dorthraki man tightened his ropes. 

The people of Kings Landing were gathered in the area, she had made sure that there would be a way for everyone to view the ordeal. The dawn of dragons had begun and she wanted her people to witness it. 

"People of Kings Landing! Today, you will witness the coming of a new dawn!" Daenerys stood next to the pyre and torch in her hand and a fierce smile on her face. "From today on my children will protect you and you children for ages to come! Today, you witness the glory of House Targaryen!" Daenerys cried out raising the torch above her head. Cheers from the crowd boomed across the land and Drogons roar from the skies above made the sound even more spectacular.

Daenerys made eye contact with Jon and then Yara, her eyes lingering on Jon for a moment before she straightened herself and turned her back lighting the pyre. There were cries of fear from people in the crowds who did not yet know that she was The Unburnt. As the fire began to spread through the circles of wood around her and the men tied to the posts their screams began to fill the air and with it, the smell of burning flesh. 

Jon stood by Sansa, the two watched in horror as the couple dozen of burning men slowly began to fall to their knees. Some were still screaming while others had died already, the fire roaring to life as it slowly reached the inner most point of the pyre where Daenerys and the dragon eggs were hidden. 

"Should we do something? I can't see her in there. The fire is too high." Jon had already begun to remove his furs and Longclaw from his waist, Yara placed her hand in front of him. 

"Don't even think about it. I've heard of this and what she can do. You should trust your queen." Yara shot a glare at Jon who scowled back at her but stopped his attempted advance to rescue Daenerys.

"Shes right Jon, I hear about this too. Bran mentioned it and so did Sam when we were waiting for you all to arrive in Winterfell before the Nights King came. Supposedly she's done this twice. Once to birth Drogon and the two that died, then again when she was captured after fleeing Meereen. I heard she killed all the great Khals by burning their most sacred building with all of them locked inside. She was the only one to walk out unscathed." Sansa stated this matter of factually while Jons eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Still though, what if this time it doesn't work?" One eyebrow raised a bit on Jons face as he watched some logs fall from their places and a body crumbled with the movement.

Sansa tried to hide her smile at Jons question. "Then you become King of the Seven Kingdoms in her place and the North gains its independence forever." 

Yara drew a small dagger from her belt and held it at waist level to Sansa who she now stood in front of. "Say anything against her or anything implying you're against her again and I'll gut you like a pig for barbecue." Yara slid a hand around the back of Sansa's neck and brought her face close to hers. "Do you understand? One swift movement is all it would take and no one here would stop me." 

Sansa's eyes widened as she looked down at Yara's hand then back up to Yara's face. Just as Sansa was about to pen her mouth to try and come up with a comeback; the sounds of screeching could be heard. One small screech then another, and another, and another until all four baby dragons were calling out and the muffled sound of Daenerys laughing could be heard. Murmuring ran through the crowds. 

"Queen Daenerys??" One small voice cried out from the crowd.

"Look! The Queen lives!" A man shouted pointing at a silhouette that was slowly coming out of the still raging fire. 

"The Queen lives! She's got baby dragons!" A woman shouted from the other side of the pyre.

Drogon roared and circled the area twice before slowly landing on the pyre. Daenerys had picked up the baby dragons and climbed onto Drogons back. Instead of sitting she stood on top of him holding the dragons; two in her arms, on on her should and another clung to her hip. Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd and slowly the people began clapping and cheering. 

The fire raged at Drogons feet but it didn't bother the beast in any manner. He raised his head and roared, the ground at his feet shook. The baby dragons followed Drogon's lead and screeched in unison.Ser Davos handed Yara a cloak to give to Dany so she could cover herself. 

Daenerys could feel her pride welling up in her stomach, she had done it again. She made fire into living flesh once more. Her and Jons eyes met and her smile turned into a scowl. Daenerys swore to herself from that day that she would never let herself be taken advantage of again. When she saw Yara coming up to Drogon her scowl turned into a softened smile and she slowly made her way down off of Drogon who had flared his frills and puffed up some of his scales and was attempting to show off to the baby dragons that now scampered around him. Luckily he and the babies were protected from anyone who wasn't all too happy about their birth by guards. 

Daenerys was escorted back to the castle in her coverlet while Ser Davos and the rest of Daenerys' council stayed behind to announce a feast in the peoples honor for witnessing the dawn of a new era. An era of what Daenerys would later be named as the single most peaceful and prosperous time Westeros and the world would ever see. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dany had just stepped out of her lavender and oatmeal bath when Yara came through the door, a large grin on her face. Yara swooped Dany up into her arms and spun the two around in a circle. 

"You did so great! I wish you could have seen the peoples faces!" Yara planted a kiss on her cheek then her nose then several all over her face and squeezed her tight. 

"OhhHHH, come on you're going to squeeze me to death!" Daenerys grunted and groaned, squirming in Yara's arms trying to free herself, all the while giggling through the assault of kisses. "Come now Yara, I have to get ready for the feast! You too must get ready." 

Yara finally let Daenerys slide out of her arms and proud smile across her face. "The people are already out feasting Daenerys, they toast you and your dragons. I hear there are already songs being sang about you emerging from the pyre today. The children are running through the streets calling for Drogon and the other babies." She walked over to a table and began taking off her breastplate and tunic to change into her feast attire. Daenerys on the other hand sat at her vanity and brushed out her hair in preparation for it to be braided by the handmaid who was adding the last ribbon to the white dress she would wear for the feast. The dress itself clung semi loosely to her body when she finally put it on and the sheer fabric around her arms and chest gave her a fair and queenly appearance. 

Daenerys yawned softly as her handmaid braided her hair into a loose braid that fell over the rest of her hair. The hair that wasn't in the braid was styled in long spiral curls that made her look otherworldly. When all was said and done, Daenerys placed her crown on her head and took Yara's arm in hers and they made their way to the feast together.

As they walked down the stairs Daenerys winced and placed her fingers to her forehead in pain. Yara stopped and looked at her carefully. 

"Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone; touching the side of her face tenderly. 

"I'll be fine, just a sudden pain." Daenerys reassured her, giving her a sweet smile and ushering them to get back to their walking. 

𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦'𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐻𝐸 𝐷𝐼𝐷...

When the two made their way to their table people were already cheering at them. Everyone at the high court table stood as Daenerys approached her chair. Jon shot over to her side and pulled her chair out to let her sit. 

"Thank you Jon." Daenerys smiled softly at him as she sat and he pushed her chair in. The people in the room were all looking at her as if waiting for her signal to continue with their merry making. Daenerys cheers them on and raises her chalice to them, the room bursts out in laughter and music when she does so. 

The rest of the night is full of cheerful songs and excitement, several times through the night she is informed when people arrive from their holds to seek safety in the walls of Kings Landing. Several keeps around the city send word that they have prepared to take in refugees as well for the upcoming possibility of war. 

In the back of Daenerys' mind she wonders if Jorah and Missandei would be happy about this too, and if they would celebrate her victories with her...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the sun finally begins to rise Daenerys wakes to the sound of frantic beating on her chamber door. The frantic voice of Arya Stark and the rest of her council filled the room quickly.

"I told you! I told you we should have prepared days ago!" Arya jabs at Jons chest as she yells at him. "Daenerys, Bran has been spotted. He was seen in Zamettar by explorers. Word by them is he attacked the port there then was seen going up the river. We think hes going to Yeen, to the ruins but we have no idea what for." Arya handed over the scroll she had in her hands to Daenerys who was sitting there still half asleep. 

"When did this arrive? Someone bring me tea please...My head hurts." Dany brushed her hair out of her face, the silver ringlets falling all over her shoulders and hiding her breast from view. Daenerys however; cared not if they saw her naked. The entire city had already seen. While she waited for her drink she eyed the words on the scroll.

𝐓𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐋𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠;

𝐁𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐙𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐚𝐫. 𝐇𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐀𝐬𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐢. 𝐖𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐘𝐞𝐞𝐧. 𝐌𝐲 𝐦𝐞𝐧 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐞. 𝐖𝐞 𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐐𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐮𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐀𝐱 𝐈𝐬𝐥𝐞, 𝐒𝐤𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐈𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝, 𝐏𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐪 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐥 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐀𝐬𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐢 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐘𝐢 𝐓𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝. 𝐈𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬. 

Daenerys felt her heart drop as she read the scroll. She knew something must be done as soon as possible. She crumpled the Scroll and threw it onto her bed. "I want Drogon fitted with armor now. Rally my banners and send reinforcements to every port along either side of the country. I want every city, port and minor settlement manned to capacity. I fly for Asshai. I want to see exactly what I am to fight when the time comes. In the mean time I want everyone on high alert and I want ravens sent to Meereen, Astapor and Yunkai. Tell them to head for Vaes Dothrak for shelter, in fact...send all the ravens to every hold fast we can reach." Daenerys flung the blankets from her body and got out of her bed and quickly went to dress herself.

"Daenerys, wait!" Jon and Yara called out at her at the same time.

"Silence. I am your Queen and I will protect my people. Do as I tell you now and leave me. I will see you in the dragons nest." Daenerys waved them out of her room, the only one who dared stay was Sansa. Though Daenerys secretly wished she had left.

"Your Grace. If I may give you some insight?" Sansa asked slowly, choosing her next words carefully. "Arya said she circumnavigated Ulthos as she went to Asshai. It would be wise to fly west." 

"Thank you Sansa, I appreciate the insight. Sit. Tell me what you know." Daenerys sat at her vanity, quickly brushing her hair when Sansa came up behind her and took the brush from her hands. Daenerys watched her closely and she began to braid her silvery white hair into a large tight braid that will withstand flight. The design she did reminded her of when Missandei would do her hair and it made Daenerys' heart ache.

"I'm not the best at this, but I'll try to do it justice." Sansa said nervously. Sansa could feel her throat restrict as she thought about her words. "Please be careful. I know my words don't mean much of anything to you because of the things I've done and said, but I mean it. Jon would be devastated to lose you again and I'm certian the city would mourn the loss of someone like you who is doing so much for them." 

Daenerys smiled softly as she listened and watched Sansa's face, she could tell that the girl was being honest, or about as honest as she could. "I will do my best Sansa." Daenerys' eyes wandered across the trinkets on her vanity as thoughts of her possibly never returning crossed her mind. 

𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦'𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓𝑓 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑖𝑒...

𝑵𝒐. 𝑴𝒚 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆. 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎. 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒔 𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎. 

Daenerys eyed her outfit for the trip. She thanked Sansa for assisting her with her hair and the two made their way out to where Drogon usually nested. When they arrived Arya and Gendry were standing next to Drogon who was laying on the ground and refusing to get up. "Jiōragon bē. Iā zaldrīzes ēdruta sōvegon. Istia sagon protected va īlva journey" Drogon chirped at Daenerys as she spoke in High Valyrian, almost as if he were sassing his mother. The look on her face however; was as serious as ever and he quickly sat up to allow the armor to be fitted.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Gendry gave Daenerys a smile then his eyes wandered back to Arya who was smiling up at him widely. 

Daenerys smiled at the two, she had half a mind to marry them when she came back, it was apparent that they were smitten with one another. The group waited until Drogon was finished being fitted and as Daenerys went to climb onto her seat, Jon came up to her and handed her a knapsack. 

"It has food and some other rations or things you might need. Take this as well." After Daenerys put the knapsack on, Jon handed her a sword. It was Valyrian steel, the hilt fashioned with rubies and amethyst. "I know you know how to use it. If it comes down to it, please protect yourself, no matter what happens." 

Daenerys took the sword and fastened it to her waist. "I will. Yara taught me a lot, I'll be fine don't you worry." She held her head high, she watched Jon's face as she tried to find words to say to her before he stepped away. 

"Dany, I'm sorry. Please believe me, I did what I thought was right. You have to understand that." Jon placed a hand on her leg, his eyes looked as though they may overflow in tears at any moment. 

Daenerys moved her leg to remove his hand from its place. "Don't. We don't have time for this, we can talk it over when I return but I really think you should just let it go Jon." She looked away from him and her Eyes met Yaras. Daenerys gave her a warm smile and mouthed the words "I love you." to which she responded with the same. "Drogon, sōvegon!" At Daenerys' command Drogon leapt from the ground, his wings picking up quickly on the wind, though the force with each bat of his wings pushed those below him to the ground. As Drogon lifted the two of them into the clouds she admired how small the city looked below them. When the pair finally reached the ocean, Daenerys settled herself in for the rest of her journey and what may lie ahead..and for a moment the pain from earlier returned.

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑑𝑖𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒...


End file.
